Life of a Hardy
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Sequel to D Generation X v. 2. Alexis is pregnant and it doesn't help her situation that Legacy just doesn't want to leave her alone. Jeff tries to be there for everything but it's hard when he still has to work. Will Alexis be able to manage on her own?
1. The Announcement

_Title: Life of a Hardy_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I own…Alexis Michaels…Caden…and Madeline and Ruby. I own all those. Nothing else._

_Summary: Sequel to D Generation X v. 2. Alexis is pregnant and it doesn't help her situation that Legacy just doesn't want to leave her alone. Jeff tries to be there for everything, but it's hard when he still has to work. Will Alexis be able to manage on her own? OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_Woo-hoo! I call it an accomplishment when I've written a fourth story in a series-type. First The Heartbreakers, then The Rocker, then D-Generation X v. 2, and now Life of a Hardy:)_

_.*._

"Jeff. I'm pregnant."

Jeff stared wide-eyed at his wife leaning back against the garbage can. Her arm was wrapped around the title belt around her stomach. "Y-You're pregnant?" he repeated. "H-How?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. She loved Jeff, but sometimes, he could be such an idiot. "Well, we had sex and now I'm pregnant," she said. "Condoms only work 97% of the time."

"Is it mine?"

Alexis finally smiled. She nodded. "Yes."

Jeff immediately pulled her into a tight hug, a huge smile on his face. "We're gonna have a baby," he said breathlessly.

**~.**.~**

Alexis took a deep breath, walking out on the stage with a microphone in her hand. The WWE Championship was around her waist and Jeff was waiting for her backstage. The crowd cheered when she got in the ring, but she held up their hand and they quieted down.

"I've been in this business for a while now and…" Alexis had to think for a second. "I've finally won the championship I've worked so hard for." She unhooked the title belt from her waist and held it up. "The World Wrestling Entertainment Championship. The highest one in the business. But…I have to drop the title." The crowd yelled at her. "I can't be the champion for 9 months and expect not to defend it." She set the belt on the canvas. "I wish I could keep it, but there's something else I have to do." With the crowd screaming around her, she dropped her microphone and got out of the ring, leaving her title belt in the middle of the ring.

"I'm sorry," Jeff said, pulling her into a tight hug when she walked backstage. "I know you didn't want to do that."

"That was the first time I've ever won that title," Alexis said, her eyes watering as she fisted the fabric of Jeff's shirt. "That was the title I was waiting for."

"It'll be okay," Jeff comforted, gently stroking her hair. "We're gonna have a baby, though. That is so much better than the championship." Alexis nodded, wiping her eyes as she pulled out of the hug. "And I talked to Vince. He said you could accompany me to the ring if you wanted and you don't have to fight until you feel you're ready."

"Thank you for being so calm about this," Alexis said.

Jeff just smiled. He dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss to the blonde's stomach. "Just think," he said. "In 9 months, we're going to have a beautiful baby."

"Jeff, I love you, but I'm going to puke in, like, 10 seconds, so you might wanna get away," Alexis warned, her hand flying to her mouth.

"And just think," Matt said, walking up to his brother as the blonde ran away. "Someday someone will call her 'Mom'."

_.*._

_This is short because the next chapters will be longer._


	2. First Few Months

_Title: Life of a Hardy_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I own…Alexis Michaels…Caden…and Madeline and Ruby. I own all those. Nothing else._

_Summary: Sequel to D Generation X v. 2. Alexis is pregnant and it doesn't help her situation that Legacy just doesn't want to leave her alone. Jeff tries to be there for everything, but it's hard when he still has to work. Will Alexis be able to manage on her own? OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_There is a sex scene at the end of this, but I REALLY wanted to keep this T, so if you don't like, don't look._

_Thank you to my friend Adam who stayed up late with me to figure out the matches for our next WCWO pay-per-view, watching several matches to figure out who was number one contender for my WCWO Championship and a few other titles, and put the finishing touches on some gimmicks. And for helping me look up pregnancy symptoms month by month. Love you, Addy!:)_

_.*._

"I hate being pregnant!" Alexis yelled, kicking a towel out of her way as she stormed around Jeff's locker room. "I can't do a fucking thing and I'm throwing up every few hours!"

"Alexis, baby, calm down," Jeff said.

"Calm down?" Alexis turned a glare to him. "Calm down?" Jeff winced. He didn't like where this was going. "Okay, listen closely, Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Unless you want to get kicked, and you know I can still do it, you will shut up right now."

"Right, sorry." Jeff lowered his head, leaning on his knees from his place on the bench. He watched in silence as his wife paced angrily back and forth across the locker room, muttering curses under her breath.

They both looked over when someone knocked on the door. "What?" Alexis yelled.

The door opened, Adam and Randy smirking on the other side. "Well, hello, little Miss Hardy," Adam said with a mocking grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Would you like a foot to the jaw?" Alexis growled angrily.

"I thought women were supposed to be tired when they get knocked up," Edge shot back. Alexis just glared at him.

"We just wanted to let you know that you're invited to join us at ringside while we have a match for the recently vacated WWE Championship," Randy said with a grin. Alexis growled in the back of her throat. "We thought you might like to see the new champion after you forfeited the title."

"I didn't _**want**_ to forfeit the title," Alexis muttered. "I _**had**_ to forfeit the title."

Randy and Adam just laughed. They left quickly, the seething Hardy still glaring at the door. "You don't have to go out and watch the match if you don't want to," Jeff said.

"No." Alexis pulled on some sneakers and pulled her hair back with two rubber bands. "I'm going out there. And if they try to mess with me, I will kick them so hard in both the jaw and the crotch because I can."

Jeff watched the door slam shut behind her. "Wow," he said, letting a breath out. "She is _**not**_ like other pregnant women."

**~.**.~**

Alexis leaned back against the security wall near the timekeeper as she watched Adam and Randy fight for her championship. "Stupid pregnancy," she muttered. She put a hand on her stomach and a small smile came to her face.

"If I had gotten you knocked up, I wouldn't leave your side."

Alexis looked up to see Adam smirking in front of her. Her eye twitched.

Edge suddenly fell backwards when the heel of her shoe jammed into his jaw. Alexis smirked down at the fallen blonde before she walked back up the ramp and backstage, not really wanting to see who would get her title anymore.

**~.**.~**

"Hmm…I am feeling _**so**_ much better," Alexis said with a smile.

Jeff smiled warmly and leaned down with a kiss. "I need to go for my match," he said. "I'll be back in 15 minutes." She watched him leave his locker room.

Alexis didn't really do anything during Jeff's match, but when he got back, she wanted something.

**-SEX: VIRGIN EYES LOOK AWAY!-**

The Rocker pouted, looking over at her husband as he got ready to take a shower after his match. His pants hung low on his body after he took the electric yellow studded belt off, his shirt in the crowd somewhere. "Jeff," she started, "can we take a shower together?" She stood up and wrapped her arms around the older from behind. "Please? I really wanna do it."

Jeff pulled himself out of her arms, gently resting his hands on the very small baby bump. "Baby, you're pregnant," he argued. "I'm not gonna hurt you or our baby."

Alexis frowned, pushing his hands away. "The doctor said it was fine," she said. "We can still be intimate within the first trimester! I want to have sex now!"

Jeff chuckled. "You know what, baby?" he asked.

Alexis kept pouting. "What?"

Jeff grinned and wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde. "You being this horny is really turning me on," he said in a low voice. "I never knew you could get this way." He kissed her and she returned it with a smile.

Alexis started to tug at his pants. Jeff groaned softly when she got his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, kicking them off. She giggled when he broke away from the kiss to start kissing her neck, stopping to nip and suck at a few places every so often. "Mhmm, Jeff," she whined. "I want you now."

Jeff nodded. "Just let me lock the door, babe," he said. He moved away quickly, locking the door before returning to his wife. He played with the bottom of Alexis's shirt before pulling it up and throwing it to the floor. He smirked at what he saw. "No bra, baby?" Alexis shook his head, whining when he nuzzled her breasts, enlarged from her pregnancy. "Jeffrey likes."

Alexis giggled again, moving away from the blonde. "Then Jeffrey will like this even better," she said. Jeff looked confused, but that look disappeared when she pulled her pants off to show she had no underwear on either.

Jeff grinned, stripping his pants and the Under Armour he wore for his matches. He led Alexis over to the couch, lying her down before he climbed on top of her, making sure he wasn't putting any weight on her stomach. Alexis smiled and pulled Jeff down into a passionate kiss. His tongue ran over his lips and she granted him entrance, their tongues intertwining in a fiery dance of passion. Jeff moved himself to her entrance as they kissed, finally breaking away.

"Ready for this, babe?" he asked. Alexis nodded.

Jeff thrust into his wife, grinning at her moan of pleasure. He started to set up a rhythm with his thrusts, a quick pace both blondes were used to. A pace that had the younger of the two withering under him. Jeff reached down and started rubbing her clit, driving her closer to the edge.

"Oh god, Jeff," she moaned. "I'm so fucking close."

Jeff leaned down slightly. "Cum with me, baby," he whispered in a low voice.

Alexis bit back a scream as she climaxed, her walls tightening around Jeff so he released into her as well. Jeff smiled as he pulled out, drawing Alexis closer with a kiss.

**-OKAY, IT'S OVER. VIRGIN EYES CAN LOOK-**

"Enjoy that while you can," he said with a teasing grin. "That's the last sex you're getting until you give birth."

"Okay, that's so not fair," Alexis pouted.

_.*._

_I would like to thank __**jeffhardyluvsme**__ for writing that lemon because I SUCK at writing het lemons. I can write slash stuff that's pretty fucking amazing but when it comes to het, no matter how many of the books I have have stuff like that, I can't write a fucking thing without it sucking like crazy. So thank you:)_


	3. The Birth

_Title: Life of a Hardy_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I own…Alexis Michaels…Caden…and Madeline and Ruby. I own all those. Nothing else._

_Summary: Sequel to D Generation X v. 2. Alexis is pregnant and it doesn't help her situation that Legacy just doesn't want to leave her alone. Jeff tries to be there for everything, but it's hard when he still has to work. Will Alexis be able to manage on her own? OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_Ugh…I'm so tired from getting up at 9 to take my sister to summer school. Someone shoot me please!_

_And this chapter is over several months because I want to get this pregnancy over with. So each break is basically a skip in time._

_.*._

"Okay, I'm feeling better," Alexis said, stretching her arms over her head. "I think I'm feeling good enough to go fight someone."

"Whoa, girl." Jeff chuckled and pushed his wife back down to sit on the bench. "You're not going out there to fight anything." He smiled and rested his hands on her stomach. "You're going to stay right here because I don't want anything to happen to our baby."

"That's not fair!" Alexis whined, crossing her arms. "I wanna go do something! I haven't kicked anyone in a long time!"

"Lex, it's been a month."

"So? It's a long time in the Michaels kicking world!"

Jeff just laughed. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of the blonde's nose. "You can stay out next to Lawler during my match tonight, okay?" he bargained.

Alexis smiled. The two blondes looked over when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called.

The door opened and Shawn, Hunter, and Mark walked in, all three dressed for their matches later in the show. "Just wanted to check up on you, sweets," Hunter said with a grin.

"How've you been feeling, Lex?" Shawn asked, sitting next to his sister.

The younger Michaels sighed with a small smile. "Been tired," she replied with a small shrug. "I have to go to the bathroom every 30 minutes it seems like. Which reminds me…" Jeff helped her stand up and Alexis walked into the bathroom.

"How's she been doing, Jeff?" Shawn asked as he stood back up.

Hardy shrugged slightly. "She's doing pretty good, I guess," he replied. "She really hates not being able to hold her championship and not going out there every week, but she's slowly coping."

"As long as no one tries to hurt her or the baby," Mark said threateningly.

Jeff laughed. "I think with you around, no one's even gonna try."

**~.**.~**

Jeff smiled as he felt the baby kick from under his hands. "He's a Michaels, alright," he teased.

Alexis stuck her tongue out at him. "That just means you'll have to watch out for little feet flying toward you," she warned. "That's what happened with me. At least, according to Hunter that's what happened with me."

Jeff laughed and pulled the Triple H shirt she had on back over her stomach. "Bribe Shawn to get you shirts that were big enough for you?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" Alexis asked. "This size was available online. Big people want to support their favorite superstars, too." She suddenly gasped and bent over slightly, breathing through her teeth.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked in a worried tone, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Alexis, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Alexis hissed through her teeth. "I'm fine. The doctor said that I'm just having…these Braxton Hicks contractions. I'm fine." Jeff nodded slowly. "Trust me, I'm all good."

**~.**.~**

"You gonna be okay in here?"

Jeff looked down at Alexis. She was lying on a blanket in their locker room with a pillow under her head, her eyes closed. "Jeff, go out for your match," she ordered with her eyes still closed. "The TV is on so I'll be listening, but I'm fucking tired and my back hurts."

Jeff smiled and leaned down, brushing a kiss to her forehead and stomach before walking out of the locker room. Alexis sighed and tried to fall asleep. She groaned when the door opened again. "What now?" she mumbled.

"Well, well, thought I'd find you here."

Alexis opened her eyes at the sound of a British accent. Wade Barrett was standing in front of her, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, David Otunga, Husky Harris, and Michael McGillicuty behind him. "What do you want, Barrett?" she asked, pulling herself slowly to her feet.

"Just wanted to check on the locker room slut," the Englishman smirked, taking a step closer. "You know, you'd fit in fine with the Nexus."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't anyone leave me alone?" she asked. "First, I have Legacy on my ass and now I have you. Don't you guys have someone else to bother? Like…anyone else in the locker room? Or the crowd?"

"I've got a deal for you, Hardy," Wade proposed. "After you've had your baby, you have a match against me. Lose and you're in the Nexus, serving me. Win and, well, we'll figure out a winning condition later."

"Fine," Alexis agreed. She had this nasty habit of agreeing to things she wasn't sure of and it wasn't helping in this instance. "When I get back in the ring, I'll face you. But if any of your little followers interfere in any way, the match is over and I win."

Wade just smirked.

**~.**.~**

"Jeff!"

Jeff ran into the locker room when he heard Alexis yell, panting from his run and the match he'd just finished. "What is it?" he asked hurriedly. "What's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

**~.*Okay, lazy, so sorry, but it is 11:45 at night where I am and I have to get up for a nail appointment in the morning, so I'm skipping time. sorry again*.~**

Jeff paced nervously back and forth. Shawn was in Mark's lap so the older man could keep him calm and still with Hunter right beside him. "Stop pacing, Hardy," Hunter ordered. "You're making Shawn nervous."

"He's nervous, I'm nervous!" Jeff argued. "That's my wife!"

"And his baby sister!" Hunter shot back. "So stop pacing before I break your legs!" Jeff hesitated before sitting down next to Hunter and tapping his fingers nervously on his legs.

All 4 men stood up when the door opened and a nurse walked in. "Mr. Hardy?" she asked. Jeff stepped forward. "Your wife is fine." He smiled in relief. "She has told me you're all family. You may see her if you'd like." The nurse led the 4 men down the hallway, stopping at a room with 'HARDY' printed on a folder to the right of the door.

Alexis looked up with a smile when the door opened and Shawn, Jeff, Hunter, and Mark walked in. She was in a hospital gown with a few plastic bracelets around her wrists and her hair was plastered to her face with sweat. But there was a small blue bundle in her arms. "Alexis," Jeff breathed in relief, immediately going to her side with a passionate kiss. "You're okay."

"Of course I'm okay," Alexis joked with a tired smile. "I'm a Michaels. I was born tough."

"So who's this?" Hunter asked.

Alexis turned her baby so everyone could see. "This is Caden Shawn Hardy." She looked at Shawn. "You wanna hold him, Shay?"

Shawn nodded with a smile, bringing his new nephew into his arms. "He's beautiful," he said softly.

Alexis smiled and leaned against Jeff. "Jeff, I love you, baby, but next time you want a child, just tell me so we can get a surrogate," she said, her voice tired. Jeff laughed.

_.*._

_I pretty much BSed this whole chapter so I could be done with it. Sorry 'bout that and sorry if it sucks._


	4. Back to Work

_Title: Life of a Hardy_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I own…Alexis Michaels…Caden…and Madeline and Ruby. I own all those. Nothing else._

_Summary: Sequel to D Generation X v. 2. Alexis is pregnant and it doesn't help her situation that Legacy just doesn't want to leave her alone. Jeff tries to be there for everything, but it's hard when he still has to work. Will Alexis be able to manage on her own? OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_Barbeque with family friends was awesome! Croquet, badminton, and lasso toss. So much fun:)_

_And I messed up Alexis's weight in the 3 previous stories, so I'm gonna go through and fix that._

_Thanks to everyone that liked the name of Alexis and Jeff's child. I want to name my son that, too._

.*.

Alexis hummed softly as she gently rocked Caden back and forth in her arms, sitting in her and Jeff's locker room. He was about 4 months old now and so far hadn't really been a problem with the lifestyle that Alexis and Jeff lived. He was in a black onesie with Alexis's design on the front with a blue blanket wrapped around his body.

"Well, you look just precious."

Alexis frowned and held Caden close to her chest as Wade walked into the locker room with Michael and Harris flanking him. "What do you want, Barrett?" she growled.

"Our match is tonight, Hardy," the Englishman said with a grin. "Are you ready?"

Alexis couldn't help but smirk at the question. "If I win, though," she said, "you leave me alone."

"Deal."

**~.**.~**

"Jeff!"

Jeff walked into his locker room. "Yeah?"

"You need to watch Caden while I go fight Barrett," Alexis said, pulling on a Rocker shirt. She was already in her boots and her newest pair of pants.

"Hello, baby," Jeff said with a smile as he pulled his son out of the car seat sitting on the bench. "How are you?" Caden giggled.

"He's been fed and he should be okay during my match," Alexis said.

"Who're you fighting?" Jeff asked. He sat down and gently bounced Caden in his lap.

"I already told you this. I'm fighting Barrett because apparently the game of the locker room is 'Who can hurt me more?'."

**~.**.~**

_We could leave this world, leave it all behind  
><em>_We could steal this car if your folks don't mind  
><em>_We could live forever if you've got the time…  
><em>_I'm the only friend that makes you cry  
><em>_You're a heart attack in black hair dye  
><em>_So just save yourself and I'll hold them back tonight_

"Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 115 pounds, the Rocker, Alexis Hardy!"

Alexis ran out on the stage with the biggest smile on her face. She hadn't competed in a little over a year and she was ready to go again. The crowd screamed when she came out, her music pounding through the arena. "I can't believe it!" King said with a grin from the announcer's table. "She's back!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's been a year since Alexis has even competed in a ring," Michael commented. "Will she even be able to keep up after all that time?"

"You bet your ass I can keep up," Alexis grinned as she slid in the ring under the bottom rope. She balanced herself on the turnbuckle and smiled out at the crowd.

_We are one  
><em>_We are one  
><em>_We will fight together  
><em>_Number one  
><em>_Number one  
><em>_The chosen one_

"And her opponent, representing Nexus, Wade Barrett!" Lilian announced as Wade walked toward the ring with the rest of Nexus on either side of him.

"Keep your little lackeys out of the ring, Barrett," Alexis growled as Wade climbed into the ring. "This is between you and me."

Wade just laughed. "I don't need them to beat you, Hardy," he laughed. "I will make you a part of Nexus by myself." The bell rang.

The two immediately locked up, Wade getting her in a headlock first. Alexis moved back and bounced off the ropes, pushing him away. The blonde fell to the ground when he came back and leapt over him when he came back yet again. But when he came back for the third time, Alexis was ready. She stepped to the side and caught the leader of the Nexus with a Sweet Chin Music that had the whole arena chanting her name. She quickly covered the Englishman. 1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Alexis Hardy!" Lilian announced.

Alexis was on her guard as the other 4 members of Nexus slid into the ring after the bell rang. "Stay away from me," she growled, holding up her arms in preparation for a fight. "I beat your leader fair and square. You have to leave me alone."

"Get her," Wade said, spitting blood out of his mouth; a side effect from the kick. The Nexus started closing in on her when a pounding rhythm beat through the arena.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jeff came out on the stage with a microphone in hand, Caden in his other arm held close to his body. "You see, Alexis isn't the only one who'd want to kick your ass." By this time, Jeff had walked down to the ring and stood in front of the announcer's table. "Hey, Jerry, help me out a bit."

"Sure." King stood up and took Caden out of Jeff's arms, sitting down and bouncing the baby boy a bit.

"Now, Nexus, you're going to fail like you always do."

Jeff slid into the ring, he and Alexis immediately attacking the 4 other Superstars in the ring. It wasn't long before the entire Nexus retreated backstage. Alexis slid back out of the ring and walked over to the commentators. "Thanks, Jerry," she said with a smile as she took her son back.

"We are amazing," Jeff said with a grin as he got out of the ring as well.

Alexis laughed.

**~.**.~**

Alexis smiled as she gently sat Caden down in his car seat, kissing the top of his head. She frowned when her phone started ringing the standard ringtone for unknown callers. "Hello?" she asked as she answered.

"Nice match you had there."

Alexis immediately froze at the voice. It was the same voice she heard every time she closed her eye. The same voice that threatened her time and time again. "Orton," she growled.

"Ah, so you do remember me," Randy said. "Thought you'd forgotten about me." He laughed. "I'm not that easy to get rid of, Michaels." Alexis's grip on her phone tightened. "Cute little son you've got there."

"You stay the fuck away from him, you sick bastard," Alexis growled angrily. "You so much as touch him and I will rip your throat out with my bare hands."

"Strong words from a slut who'll spread her legs for anyone in the locker room," Randy said.

Alexis slammed her phone shut before she could hear anymore. Her hand clenched tightly around the electronic. She just yelled out in anger and threw her phone against the wall as hard as she could. The electronic smashed into pieces the minute it connected with the concrete, Caden starting to cry. Alexis immediately moved over and pulled her son up into her arms, gently rocking him to get him to stop crying.

"I'm sorry, Cady," she said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"What's wrong?" Jeff ran into the room, looking around. "I heard something crash and then Caden crying." Alexis looked over at what remained of her phone. "What's that?"

"My phone," the younger blonde said in a bitter tone. Caden started to quiet in her arms. "Orton called me."

"What did he want?" Jeff asked, kicking the door shut with his foot.

Alexis shook her head. "Nothing," she replied. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Jeff frowned, but he didn't press the issue, looking back over at the phone. "Looks like I know what I'm getting you for our anniversary," he joked. Alexis smiled.

_.*._

_This is fun. I love writing with infants. They just make stuff all the more interesting._

_Ugh…I feel like shit yet I'm going out and doing things. What the fuck's wrong with me?:(_


	5. Surprises

_Title: Life of a Hardy_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I own…Alexis Michaels…Caden…and Madeline and Ruby. I own all those. Nothing else._

_Summary: Sequel to D Generation X v. 2. Alexis is pregnant and it doesn't help her situation that Legacy just doesn't want to leave her alone. Jeff tries to be there for everything, but it's hard when he still has to work. Will Alexis be able to manage on her own? OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_Huh, I've got donuts and ice water. And a fork. And peanut butter. Can there be anything better?;) Oh, and DX action figures. Those, too._

_.*._

"Bouncy bouncy baby baby," Alexis cooed as she bounced Caden up and down in her arms. The little boy giggled and reached his arms up to his mommy in delight. It had been at least 6 months since her last bad encounter with Legacy or Edge or the Nexus and she was very much enjoying the easy time she'd been having.

"Well, you two look like you're having fun."

Jeff walked into the locker room he shared with his wife with a smile, a small backpack hanging on his shoulder. "Look, Cady, it's your daddy," Alexis cooed with a smile.

"Da-Da!" Caden said happily, reaching his arms out to his father.

"Hey there, Caden," Jeff said, kissing the top of his son's head. "I've got a surprise for you. And one for mommy, too."

"Ooh, surprises," Alexis said, sitting down on a bench. "I love surprises."

Jeff laughed. "I know you do." He shimmied his backpack off and gave Caden back to the younger blonde, unzipping the bag. "First, Caden's surprise." He pulled out a pair of brown teddy bears. One had rainbow fuzz on its head with tattoos on both arms, the neck, and the back in a black tanktop, black pants, and a purple belt, rainbow colored bands over its arms. The other had blonde and green fuzz on its head with tattoos on the wrist and shoulder in a black shirt with the Rocker 'R' on it and black pants, DX wristbands around the arms.

"Aw, isn't that cute, Caden?" Alexis asked as Jeff handed the little boy the bears.

"Tanks, Da-Da!" Caden squealed happily, hugging his toys to his body.

"And where's my surprise?" Alexis asked, setting Caden on the ground with his new toys.

Jeff grinned and grabbed Alexis's wrist, pulling her into his lap. "Your surprise is gonna happen later tonight," he purred, nuzzling gently against her neck. "At least one half of your surprise."

Alexis smiled and leaned into Jeff's touch, humming softly. "What's the other half, then?" she purred.

Jeff grinned. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a couple action figures. "Newest ones," he said. "You know, for your collection."

"Awesome!" Alexis turned around and kissed her husband happily.

Jeff chuckled. "You know, I could've given you the bears and you would've been happy."

"Probably."

**~.**.~**

"Here is your winner, Alexis Hardy!"

The referee held up Alexis's arm as her music played, Mike rolling out of the ring with his hand over his jaw. "Well, that was fun," she said with a smile as she looked around at the cheering crowd. Her mini-celebration didn't last long, though.

_I hear voices in my head  
><em>_They counsel me  
><em>_They understand  
><em>_They talk to me_

Alexis froze when she saw Randy walking out on the stage with a microphone in one hand. In his other hand…Caden, in denim pants and an RKO shirt with white socks. "Remember me?" he asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Why do you have my child?" Alexis yelled at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Randy said as she went to get out of the ring. He looked down at Caden with a grin, bouncing him a bit. "You've got a cute kid here, Hardy." He noticed her glare. "Oh, and don't worry, there's no one coming out to stop me. Shawn, Hunter, and 'Taker aren't here tonight and your little husband is probably still unconscious in his locker room."

Alexis reached for a microphone, leaning over the ropes with a death glare at the Viper standing on the stage. "Listen to me, Orton, and listen close," she growled. "You're going to give me back my son before I go over there and kill you."

Randy just laughed. "That's a nice little threat, Hardy," he said. "And I wish I could believe it, but I don't. Because you won't go through with it."

"That's it!" Alexis threw her microphone away and went to get out of the ring. She struggled as much as she could when she was pulled back to the middle of the ring. Edge twisted her arms almost painfully behind her back, Wade right beside him with the rest of the Nexus behind them; Ted and Cody were out with storyline injuries, that was the only reason they weren't there as well. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so, little Miss Hardy," Edge smirked. "No escape for you this time."

"You see, you're too much of a problem for us when no one's controlling you," Randy said as he walked down the ramp. "So, we've decided to fix that little issue."

"What do you mean 'fix the issue'?" Alexis asked, still struggling against the Canadian that held her.

"You're going to work for us," Randy explained. "Be our…personal assistant of sorts. That gives us power over you and then we won't have an issue anymore."

"Forget it!" Alexis yelled at him.

"Then if you won't work for us, you're going to work for me," the Viper said. He moved to stand at ringside with Caden still in his arm. "You will be my personal assistant and we won't hurt you or your children."

Alexis didn't want to, but if it would keep her son from harm, she had to. "Fine," she reluctantly agreed as she bowed her head in defeat. "You win." She fell to her knees when Edge finally released her.

"That's better." Randy handed the Rocker her child, the blonde holding him close to her chest.

Alexis waited until the Nexus, Edge, and Orton left the ring before walking quickly backstage and to her locker room. She set Caden down on the ground when she saw Jeff lying on the floor with his eyes closed and a steel chair next to him. "Jeff," she said worriedly. She knelt next to his body and brought his head into her lap. "Come on, baby, wake up."

"Mhmm…" Jeff moaned softly, his eyes trying to open. "Lex…"

"Come on, Jeff," Alexis said softly.

It was a minute or two before Jeff finally opened his eyes. "Wh-What happened?" he asked.

Alexis gave a small smile. "Orton and company hit you over the head with a steel chair, took Caden, and used him to make me into his personal assistant," she explained.

"Mommy twouble," Caden said, tugging on the bottom of his shirt.

"Yeah, sweetie," Alexis said as she brought her son closer. "Mommy trouble."


	6. First Anniversary

_Title: Life of a Hardy_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I own…Alexis Michaels…Caden…and Madeline and Ruby. I own all those. Nothing else._

_Summary: Sequel to D Generation X v. 2. Alexis is pregnant and it doesn't help her situation that Legacy just doesn't want to leave her alone. Jeff tries to be there for everything, but it's hard when he still has to work. Will Alexis be able to manage on her own? OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_The song used in this chapter is "When I Say I Do" and it is by Matthew West. I just heard it at a wedding I recently went to._

_Woo-hoo! Firecracker popsicles!_

_.*._

"Guess what day it is today?"

Alexis smiled when Jeff came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How many guesses do I get?" she asked.

"Um…two," Jeff replied.

"Aw, that's not enough guesses. Can't you just tell me?"

Jeff spun his wife around in his arms and kissed her. "It's our one year anniversary," he said with a smile.

"Ooh, you got a plan for today?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I thought we'd just hang out at the arena before the show starts," Jeff replied, referring to RAW. "I got the sound guys to play some music for us."

Alexis smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

The Rocker grabbed Caden and brought him into her arms as Jeff grabbed his backpack, all three of them heading out to the empty arena. The ring was already set up and ready for the show, but there was really no one around but security and backstage hands. "Cady, don't leave this area, okay?" Alexis set her son down on the ground as she and Jeff got into the ring, leaving a few toys out with him.

Jeff looked over at a sound man standing near the stage and nodded. He brought Alexis into his arms and kissed her as music started playing. "You know I love you, right?" he asked as he started to dance with his wife.

Alexis smiled. "It doesn't hurt to hear it more," she teased.

_There must be a God, I believe its true  
><em>_Cause I can see His love, when I look at you  
><em>_And he must have a plan for this crazy life  
><em>_Because He brought you here and placed you by my side_

_And I have never been so sure of anything before  
><em>_Like I am in this moment here with you  
><em>_Now for better or for worse are so much more than only words  
><em>_And I pray everyday will be the proof  
><em>_That I mean what I say when I say 'I do'  
><em>_Yeah I mean what I say when I say 'I do'_

"Where'd you find this song?" Alexis asked as they danced together in the ring.

"I found it a week after we got married and I wanted to save it," Jeff replied with a smile. "Thought you'd want to hear it."

"Aw, you're so sweet."

_You see these hands you hold, will always hold you up  
><em>_When the strength you have just ain't strong enough  
><em>_And what tomorrow brings, only time will tell  
><em>_But I will stand by you in sickness and in health_

_Cause I have never been so sure of anything before  
><em>_Like I am in this moment here with you  
><em>_And now 'for better or for worse'  
><em>_Are so much more than only words  
><em>_And I pray every day will be the proof  
><em>_That I mean what I say when I say 'I do'  
><em>_Yeah I mean what I say when I say_

"I want another one," Jeff said, looking over at Caden. Alexis laughed. "No, I'm serious. I want another one." He pulled the blonde closer. "Right now."

Alexis just smiled. "We are not having sex in the ring, no matter how much you want it," she said.

Jeff laughed. "No, but I **am** serious. I want another one," he repeated.

Alexis thought about it for a second. "Okay," she agreed. "As long as you can convince Vince to let me take 9 months off again and that I can't be bothered by Edge, Orton, or the Nexus."

"Deal."

_Take my hand and take this ring  
><em>_And know that I will always love you through anything_

_And as the years march on like a beating heart  
><em>_I will live these words 'til death do us part'_

_Cause I have never been so sure of anything before  
><em>_Like I am in this moment here with you  
><em>_And now for better or for worse  
><em>_Are so much more than only words  
><em>_And I pray everyday will be the proof  
><em>_That I mean what I say when I say 'I do'  
><em>_Yeah I mean what I say when I say 'I do'_

**~.**.~**

Alexis looked up when she got a text. _My locker room. Now_. The blonde rolled her eyes and fed Caden his last spoonful of applesauce, wiping his mouth off with a towel. "Mkay, Cady," she said as she stood up. "Since your daddy isn't here, you're gonna come with me to go do something."

"Wandy?" Caden asked.

Alexis smiled as she grabbed his hand. "Yep, Randy."

The two walked down the hallway until they reached a door marked 'Randy Orton'. She knocked once, opening the door and walking in when someone called to her from the other side. "What do you want, Orton?" she asked, seeing the Viper sitting on a bench.

"Glad you made it here so fast," Randy smirked. He held up a bottle of baby oil.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Alexis muttered. She set Caden down and grabbed the bottle. The only thing she could imagine doing, however, was stabbing Randy in the neck as she rubbed baby oil into his skin for his match.

**~.**.~**

Alexis groaned as she stumbled into her hotel room, collapsing face first on the bed. Jeff grinned as he watched; he was already sitting at the desk and reading because Caden was with Shawn for the night. "Tired?" he teased.

"Mhmm…shut up before I kill you," she mumbled into the sheets.

Jeff's grin never faded as he set down his book and crawled onto the bed next to her. "Come on, I bet I can make you feel better," he bargained. Alexis moaned softly when he started kissing the back of her neck.

"Go ahead."

_.*._

_Honestly, BSed this entire chapter while watching Jackass in the basement at 1 in the morning. I know it sucks. You don't have to tell me._


	7. 2 Years Later

_Title: Life of a Hardy_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: Let's see…I own…Alexis Michaels…Caden…and Madeline and Ruby. I own all those. Nothing else._

_Summary: Sequel to D Generation X v. 2. Alexis is pregnant and it doesn't help her situation that Legacy just doesn't want to leave her alone. Jeff tries to be there for everything, but it's hard when he still has to work. Will Alexis be able to manage on her own? OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_Okay, this is a giant skip in time. 2 years, to be exact. I'm skipping this much time 'cause basically, well, it'll be explained._

_.*._

Alexis smiled, relaxing on her hotel bed as she watched her children play with each other. Caden, who was now 3 years old, almost 4, with his raven hair falling around his face and his dark blue eyes intensified by the white T-shirt he was wearing with some denim shorts. Playing with some toys in front of him were his new sisters, both 2 almost 3. The older by a minute and a half, Ruby Michael Hardy with her light blonde hair and aquamarine eyes, and her twin sister, Madeline Moore with dirty blonde hair and green eyes of her own.

It had been a good couple years. Vince had agreed to let her have as much time as she wanted off and she was ready to come back. No one had bothered her at all in the time she'd been gone, even if she was technically still Randy's personal assistant. She'd spent her time off at home, watching over her son and two daughters. One of Alexis's close friends, Ben Valen, and his wife were going to stay at her house in North Carolina so that Caden, Ruby, and Madeline could go to school and have an education and real friends. They were just staying with Alexis and Jeff for a week or so before the RAW show in Raleigh.

"Mommy! Maddy hit me!" Ruby started to cry.

"Madeline Moore Hardy, come here," Alexis ordered. The toddler stood up on shaky legs and wobbled over. Alexis tugged lightly on the bottom of the girl's shirt to pull it over her stomach. "Did you hit your sister?" Madeline nodded. "Sweetie, why did you hit Ruby?"

"She stowe my toy," Madeline said.

Alexis laughed and kissed her daughter's head. "Ruby, give Madeline back her toy and don't steal anymore," she said. "Maddy, don't hit your sister, okay?" The toddler nodded with a smile and went back to go play with her brother and sister. Alexis smiled and watched her children play. She was going to miss them, but like Jeff had done when she'd stayed home, they both would come back every chance they got.

"Mommy, are you going to work tomorrow?" Caden asked, looking back at her.

"And you three are going to be there with me and your daddy," Alexis replied with a nod. "You think I can win against anyone in the locker room?"

"Yeah!" All 3 children cried the word together, making Alexis laugh.

**~.**.~**

'_Cause I'm a low life  
>And I'm lovin' it<br>I've got the whole damn world in the palm of my hand  
>I'm a low life<br>So freakin' deal with it  
>No you can't change something you don't understand<em>

Screams and cheers echoed through the arena as Alexis ran out on the stage with a smile on her face. She was in her red and black ring-chaps with a Rocker shirt cut the way she always had it. Her hair was streaked with red and black and the Hardyz necklace was around her neck, a couple DX wristbands around both wrists and her upper arm.

"I can't believe it!" King yelled. "She's back!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it has been 2 years since we've seen Alexis Hardy," Michael announced. "She's been out of commission and no one has heard anything about her."

"Well, she's back now and that's all I care about," King laughed.

Alexis slid in the ring and grabbed a microphone from a cameraman. "I'm baaaaaaack," she grinned. The crowd cheered and she laughed. "Yes, the one, the only, the Heartbreak Girl, the Enigmatic Superstar, the Rocker, Alexis Hardy, that's right, I'm back! And I'm here to stay!" The crowd screamed around her. "I know, I know, you're all wondering the same thing. Alexis, where have you been for 2 years?" She laughed with a smile. "Well, I've been taking care of a family. Me and Jeff now have two beautiful twin daughters, Madeline and Ruby and I wish I could spend more time with them than I already do." She smiled again. "And you know what? I feel like making some music. Anyone in the back wanna fight me?"

_We are one  
>We are one<br>We will fight together  
>Number one<br>Number one  
>The chosen one<em>

Alexis grinned and tossed her microphone to the timekeeper as David Otunga came running down the ramp, tearing off his shirt and sliding into the ring. "Hey there, big boy," she grinned, pulling her arms up. "You ready to fight me?"

"You haven't been around in a couple years, Hardy," David replied. "You're weak."

"Weak, am I?" Alexis laughed. The bell rang as a referee got into the ring. She turned to the side with her hand on her hips. "Oh, I'm not weak, I assure you that."

"Then prove it."

Alexis suddenly sashayed forward and kicked her leg up sideways for her first Sweet Chin Music in a long time. "That prove it?" she asked with a grin. She covered the Nexus member. 1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Alexis Hardy!" Lilian announced.

The crowd screamed at her win. "That's right! I can still rock my way around the ring!" she yelled with a huge grin. Her music started to play as she looked around, breathing deeply. "S'good to be back."

**~.**.~**

Alexis was walking backstage when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a locker room. She fell on her ass, blowing hair out of her face as she glared up at her assailant. "What do you want, Orton?" she growled.

"I left you alone for 2 years," Randy said, crossing his arms. "It's time that I get my personal assistant back."

"You know what, Orton?" Alexis stood up, brushing her pants off. She glared at the Viper as she crossed her arms. "I've wanted to say this for a long time. I don't give a fuck what you think. I don't give a fuck what you do. You, Edge, or the Nexus can't do anything to me anymore." Randy laughed. "Laugh all you want, Orton. I'm not working for you and you can't do anything about it." She turned on her heel and strode out of the room, moving quickly into her and Jeff's shared locker room.

Jeff looked up when she walked in. Madeline was in his lap, Ruby and Caden playing at his feet. "Hey, baby," he said with a smile. It disappeared when he saw the expression on her face. "You okay?"

"I just told Orton off and it felt **so** good," Alexis said with a pleased smile.

Jeff grinned. He set Madeline down with her siblings and pulled Alexis into his lap instead, kissing her. "He gonna bother you anymore?" he asked.

She shook her head with a grin. "If he does, I'll kick his ass," she replied. She kissed him again. "Actually, if he does, I'll get Mark to kick his ass."

Jeff laughed.

_.*._

_Okay, it's short, I know. But the next chapter will be the LAST chapter in the whole series! Dun-dun-DUN!_

_Wow, it's been a good time I've had with you guys:)_


End file.
